


[02:10 am]

by rintsuru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Break Up, gender neutral reader, i wrote angst on suna's bday oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rintsuru/pseuds/rintsuru
Summary: It’s been three months since Suna left your heart shattered.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Kudos: 25





	[02:10 am]

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually terrible,, but it's still my most popular work so 

It’s been three months since Suna left your heart shattered. And as he lays in his bed—the one he spent many nights with you in—he finds himself missing your warmth. He sleeps on his side of the bed still, the other half cold to the touch. He doesn’t dare lay a finger there. In his eyes, it’s still yours. The drawers that stored your skincare products for your stupidly long routine was still yours. He still pulls it open sometimes to use your lip balm, but is met with an empty drawer.

He’s left to wonder if you feel the same way he does.

How utterly empty.

It’s a self inflicted wound, he knows. It’s his fault for being an asshole. He _knows_. He knows because every time “Kiss Me” comes up on his playlist, he thinks of you. He scrolls through Netflix and finds a movie he loves. You loved it first. He has a whole fucking photo album dedicated to you. He couldn’t get the guts to delete it. His favorite restaurant is the hidden gem you loved him enough to share.

He orders your favorite foods like you’re still sitting next to him in his passenger seat. The words roll off his tongue so naturally and with familiarity. He doesn’t realize what he’s done until he’s paying five dollars extra for a cup of coffee. He can only stare at the brown paper bag that holds a food he barely even likes. But when his stomach groans, he goes to taste a metaphorical bitterness in those chicken nuggets.

He stares at your side the bed with a frown. He rolls over, unable to look any longer. He clutches the blanket closer. He’s a puzzle made with pieces of you, but he’ll always be unfinished. It’s been three months and all he can think of is you; how you affected him from his mindset to his daily habits. He’s just a reflection of you.

He knows he should let go. But how could he move on when the strings of his heart are forever knotted with yours? When he still makes his ramen the way you taught him to?


End file.
